May I Have This Dance?
by Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi
Summary: "Well?" – SiriusLily, MuggleBoardingSchool!AU *three-shot*
1. Chapter 1

May I Have This Dance?

**By ONNMT.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; however, all original work belongs to me.**

_—For the __Secret Battle Competition: Take Two__ (Round 1); __The Holidays Competition__ (Round 4); __Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge__ (Rhea); __Harry Potter Chapter Competition__ (The Sacking of Severus Snape); __As Much As You Can Competition__; __*2015* New Years Competition__ (Marauder's Era & Complete the Greek Challenge); __Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge__ (Six of Hearts); __One of Every Letter Challenge__ (M); __All Those Characters Challenge__ (Lily Evans); __The Competitions Competition__; __The Challenge Ticketing Challenge__; __The Competitions Competition Expanded__._

_**Merry belated Christmas** & **Happy belated birthday, bro!**—_

**WARNING: MuggleBoardingSchool!AU, potentially out-of-character attitudes (please point grossly OOC moments out to me).**

* * *

><p><em>"May I have this dance?"<em>

Hair tossed back and thornless rose secure between his lips, James Potter made quite the sight with his exaggerated dance pose. Sirius Black, also eleven, gaped at his childhood friend before smacking the other ravenette with his own suitcase.

"You are and will always be _the_ most camp person that I have ever come across."

James laughed. "You know you love it," he sang with a flirtatious wag of his eyebrows. Hauling his baggage onto the Hogwarts Express, the first year hopped on-board the sleek train without a second thought, leaving Sirius behind to chuckle and effortlessly catch up.

"What kind of name is 'Hogwarts' anyway?" he mused when he swung into the closest compartment "The literal mental image is pretty disgusting."

"Maybe it's a school of magic!" James declared with flair, wiggling his fingers as he leant in through the doorway before a passing student shoved him into his seat. Barking out a laugh, Sirius snapped a photograph of the tangle with his smartphone, grinning lopsidedly above the camera lense at the resulting glare.

"Funny," James spat.

"Yes, it was!"

* * *

><p><strong>xXx<strong>

* * *

><p>"You ready, Severus?"<p>

"As I'll ever be, Lily."

Hands clasped together, the pair took a deep breath before stepping onto the scarlet vehicle with their eyes clenched shut. Feeling the stability beneath their feet, the pair sighed happily and hurried into the first empty section that they found.

"Petunia is sooo jealous!" Lily whispered "That I'm going to Hogwarts when she's not, I mean. Imagine, Lily 'goody-two-shoes' Evans, going to a prestigious boarding school!"

Severus looked uneasily to the side. "I wouldn't call it _prestigious_."

His redheaded companion waved away his mutter. "Maybe not, but the point is that it's a step above whichever local comprehensive that Petunia has to go to." She clapped her hands together in joy. "Oh, Severus, this is too good to be true!"

Just before he could open his mouth to respond, the Snape boy jolted when a loud thump shuddered through the wall that divided two of the train compartments. He abandoned his reply to Lily to instead grumble about boisterous simpletons; Lily giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>(Word Count: 365)<strong>

_*Chosen prompts: Marauder, romance, Sirius Black, MuggleBoardingSchool!AU, LilySirius; write about Severus Snape; alternatively, write about Lily Evans*_

**Author's Note: "Pantsu line! ONNMT's three-shot comin' your way~" /shot**

**Note that 'camp' is an affectionate British term for an action that is stereotypically 'gay'.**

**I hope you all had a happy holiday! I completely missed my Xmas post, so I'm going to add a new chapter to this three-shot everyday until it is finished. Also, for those of you who missed [my HTML filled] Naruto story, yesterday marked my brother's birthday and my _third FanFiction anniversary_! :D**

**Enjoy,  
>-ONNMT<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

—_For The Holidays Challenge; Harry Potter Chapter Competition (Percy and Padfoot); As Much As You Can Competition; The Year Long Story-Count Competition; Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge (Jack of Clubs); The Lolita Challenge (Juliette et Justine); The Competitions Competition; The Challenge Ticketing Challenge; Competitions Competition Expanded; All Those Characters Challenge_—

**A/N: Late night updates do not agree with me. Still, here's chapter 2/3.**

* * *

><p><em>"May I have this dance?"<em>

In that instance, the room sounded overwhelmingly quiet despite the number of people who were twirling around the dancefloor. Punch glass suddenly cold to the touch, Lily gazed in disbelief at the teenage boy who shuffled infront of her in a gaudy orange suit.

"Severus?"

A shift. "Yes?"

"Who did you lose a bet to?"

Head dunked in shame, the fifteen-year-old scuffed his shoe along the spotless lino floor. "Potter," he muttered in humiliation, a pink tint flaring over his ears as he focussed on the ground. The chiffon fabric of Lily's prom skirts swirled around her knees when she reached over to place a comforting hand on his shoulder in understanding.

"I'll be sure to beat him up for you."

Having been smiling softly, Lily grew concerned when her best friend cringed, especially when she heard James hoot in the background. "That would be unnecessary," he whispered "Lily, I am so sorry."

**xXx**

"Sirius, I could kiss you right now!"

"Please don't," the Black deadpanned "You should probably save that for Lily. Imagine the scandals – they'd start calling us _Jamius_."

That was the delightful conversation that Lily managed to overhear. With Severus stationed behind her to hide his mortification, he remained silent as she continued forward in a storm; arms folded tightly around her stomach, she audibly hissed at the pranksters: "A certain _someone_ has some explaining to do."

Looking up in surprise, James flashed the ginger-haired girl a bright grin and waved. "Lily," he greeted cheerfully "Might I say that you're looking lovel-"

"You can take your compliments and shove them where the sun doesn't shine," she snapped with an expectant glare at the source of her distress. "For reference, I'm here to talk to Sirius."

The named student glanced over. "Me?" he asked with a pointed finger which was quickly captured by the nimble Evans fingers.

Scowling sourly, Lily nodded. "Yes, you. Mind explaining why you roped Severus into betting his prom outfit and my first date?"

Sirius showed his palms in the national sign of peace as he lazily picked up the mobile phone that was ever-so conveniently stored in his pocket. "Chill," he drawled "I didn't make specifics, and besides, it's Snivellus' fault for answering the text. _'If Severus Snape loses the bet, then Lily Evans is begin dating a person of the Marauder's choice.'_. To be fair, our terms could have been worse."

Quietly rising up, Severus began to take Lily's elbow. "Come on, Lily," he said in a hushed voice "I'll take you back to your dorm."

Steam was practically billowing out of the girl's ears when his palm was placed on the jut. Breath rattling out, Lily reluctantly took a step back and glowered at the dynamic duo, her mind racing to find a way to come out on top of the situation. Peering at the smugly triumphant look on James' face and then back at the embarrassed expression on Severus', she sighed heavily.

"I just have to go out with one of you Marauders, right? You win," she admitted, looping her pinky around Sirius' in agreement of the condition. James perked up.

"In which case,-"

"Black, I expect to see you five-sharp on Saturday. You're paying."

As the wary fifth year left, neither of the Marauders saw the dark smirk on her face. Severus did, however, and he didn't like how things were turning out. Once he was sure that they were out of hearing range, he fell into light hysterics.

_"What are you doing?"_

Lily shot him a look. "Twisting their words, what else? Better Black than Potter. Besides, it's not as though anything will happen." Feeling spirited, the young scholar tossed a look over her shoulder at the stunned stances of James and Sirius alike:

"I expect a Christmas wedding!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Word count: 660)<strong>

_*Chosen prompts: Alternatively, write about Sirius; write about a jokester; write about not getting along with someone; James Potter*_

**UPDATED A/N: Edits done, but it's still iffy. Still, only one more chapter to go!**


	3. Chapter 3

—_For the Secret Battle Competition: Take Two (Round 1); The Holidays Challenge (Week 4); Harry Potter Chapter Competition (The Prince's Tale); As Much As You Can Competition; The Year Long Story-Count Competition; The Lolita Challenge (Petticoat); All Those Characters Challenge (Severus Snape); The Competitions Competition; Challenge Ticketing Challenge; The Competitions Competition Expanded_—

**A/N: Timeskip.**

* * *

><p><em>"May I have this dance?"<em>

Sprigs of mistletoe lined the polished oak halls, berries bright red and leaves shocking green, each shade in-turn matching the fiery hair and soft eyes of the young fiancée. Dipped before her, Sirius's posture reflected maturity, but his santa uniform betrayed the groomed bow with a wonderful sort of jest that had Lily laughing.

"Sirius, we're engaged now," the redhead said "I think you've earned the right."

Armed with a charming grin, the young Black straightened to brush a kiss against the only band that ringed her fourth finger, sniggering lightly at the blush that flushed across his betrothed's cheeks. "I am undoubtedly the luckiest man in the land to have you to myself, Lily; alas, I am to remain a gentleman and ask a lady for consent before sweeping her away." He winked. "What do you take me for, a Marauder?"

Lily kept a straight face, but the corner of her lips twitched at the in-joke as she swatted away the hand that had 'landed' on her rump. _'Santa's a bit of a pervert...'_ "I often wonder why I love you."

"Ho ho ho!"

**xXx**

With the to-be-married pair sweeping across the hall in a dance parody, Severus and James begrudgingly stood together at either side of the wine table, watching the couple with their glasses almost empty.

"Do you regret letting her go, Potter? Just think, if you'd kept it up for another few years, all of this could have been yours."

James scoffed, but his gaze turns thoughtfully. After a moment, he spoke softly: "I don't think that Lily would have ever changed her mind about me, to be honest, so it's just as well that I stopped asking. Either way, she's happy now, and Sirius too." The ravenette glanced to his right. "What about you?"

Severus slowly shook his head. "What I had with Lily was nothing just a schoolboy crush, nothing more and nothing less. Even if my feeling had been stronger, she still would have been blown in the direction of Black. It's better this way."

Blanketed in a comfortable silence, the pair applauded their mirth as the song came to an end, seeing Sirius and Lily share a passionate kiss before being tackled by the younger children who were playfully pulling faces and retching.

"I believe that this alcohol has influenced me more than I'm willing to admit," the Snape confessed as he swirled the liquid around the delve "This was my third at least, and whatever Marlene brought is satisfactory but obviously a lot stronger than plain white."

A grunt of agreement. "It seems that we both have a lot more in common with each other than we thought." James tossed a smirk at his school-enemy. "Oh, and –don't hate me but–, this is my fourth and I'm _still_ more sober than you."

The aspiring-teacher rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say."

* * *

><p><strong>(Word Count: 504)<strong>

_*Chosen prompts: Marauders Era, Romance, satisfactory, wonderful, Sirius Black, "I often wonder I love you.", "Don't hate me.", MuggleBoardingSchool!AU, LilySirius; Santa is a bit of a pervert; write about never changing*_

**A/N: And so concludes "May I Have This Dance?"! ...Yeah, I thought that the transition was poor, too ^^' **

**Regardless, let's hashbrown.  
>-ONNMT<strong>


End file.
